Nirgendwo sicher
Ich bin mir nicht sicher wo ich mit meiner Geschichte anfangen soll. Ich sitze gerade auf einer Parkbank, mitten in der Stadt. Hier lässt es sich Leben, hier bin ich sicher. Hauptsache es sind viele Leute um mich herum. Er darf mich nicht bekommen, niemals. Aber fangen wir ganz am Anfang an. Ich steh auf wie jeden Morgen. Mit einer miesen Laune und ohne Motivation für die Uni. Aber alles meckern hilft nichts. Ich rappel mich also auf, gehe Duschen und genieße erst mal meinen Kaffee und die morgendliche Zigarette. Als ich gerade ausgetrunken hatte musste mir der letze Tropfen natürlich auf dem frisch gewaschenen Hemd landen. Auf dem Weg zur Uni dann der nächste Patzer. Wo ist meine Tasche? Ich habe also wirklich, allen ernstes meine bescheuerten Bücher und Schreibutensilien daheim gelassen? Na ja, unser Dozent merkt das sowieso nicht. Außerdem sind es nur knappe 2 Stunden Vorlesung, also ist das alles halb so Wild. In dieser heruntergekommenen Universität kümmert es eh keinen, was aus den Studenten wird. An der Uni angekommen begebe ich mich meist direkt zum Saal. Dort sind immer schon einige Kommilitonen mit denen man nett plaudern kann. Als wir alle Platz genommen haben, habe ich mich moralisch schon auf eine extrem Langweilige und eintönige Vorlesung vorbereitet. Während wir alle auf den Proffessorwarten und noch jede menge Dinge zu besprechen haben schweift mein Blick durch den alten, unglaublich großen Hörsaal. Als mein Blick das oberste Fenster, direkt über dem Pult streift, sah ich es das erste mal. Eine Person. Nein, kein Mensch, kein Tier, etwas, das mir einen sofortigen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Nicht diese Art von Geist oder Monster, die man in jedem billigen Horrofilm sieht. Eine Gestalt, die ihre kalten Blicke auch ohne erkennbare Augen auf mich richtet. Als sie da sitzt und wir uns anstarren wird ihre Mine immer bösartiger. Ich kann den Hass spüren der von ihr ausgeht. Nach gefühlten Stunden schaffe ich es, meinen Blick abzuwenden, doch nicht für lange. Ich drehe meinen Kopf wieder in diese Richtung, doch es war weg. Plötzlich merke ich einen stoß von der Seite, den ich zuerst nicht realisiert habe. Daniel, ein jahrelanger Freund hat sich neben mich gesetzt und schaut mich entgeistert an. „Was los? Alles klar bei dir?“ höre ich ihn sagen. Doch der schock sitzt zu tief, ich kann nicht antworten und wüsste auch nicht was. Als ich mich nach 5 Minuten des Schweigens wieder in Worte fassen konnte erzählte ich ihm panisch was ich dort oben gesehen hatte. Er schaute mich mit fragendem Blick an und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben, bis er in ein hämisches lachen verfiel. Er glaubte mir nicht, was ich ihm nicht verübeln kann. Im nachhinein kann ich vor lauter Schreck nicht einmal eine genaue Beschreibung dazu abgeben. Ich versuchte das ganze möglichst schnell alles als Tag-Traum oder Halluzination abzustempeln. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das Real war. Irgendetwas ist dort und ich bin nicht gewillt das rauszufinden. Am liebsten wäre ich davon gerannt. In meinem Kopf war ein riesiges durcheinander. Was war das?! Einige Minuten später erschien dann auch endlich unser Professor. Irgendwas war jedoch anders. Seine Brille war verschwunden und der Bierbauch kam mir auch nicht mehr so groß vor. Er schaute mit durchdringenden Augen in die Klasse, bis sein Blick auf mich viel. „Wo sind deine Bücher?!“ dröhnte es durch den Raum. Ich realisierte zuerst gar nicht, dass er mich meint. Bis er erneut rief. „Du da! Dich meine ich! WO SIND DEINE BÜCHER?!“ Ich schaute ihn entgeistert an und stotterte „i-i-ich-ich habe sie Zuhause liegen lassen. Tut mir leid Herr Professor“ „Es gibt nun 2 Möglichkeiten: Entweder du begibst dich nach Hause und besorgst deinen Lernstoff oder du leihst dir die Bücher für heute im Archiv bei Frau Dremel. UND ZWAR SOFORT!“ Sofort sprang ich auf und ging aus dem Saal, wissend, das ich in das Archiv gehen müsse, da der weg nach Hause viel zu lang wäre. Das Archiv. Der Albtraum jedes Studenten auf unserer Universität. Frau Dremel leitet diese Archiv. Die weiß genau, wo, was steht. Allerdings ist sie eine wirklich merkwürdige Frau. Kurze Haare, eine riesige Brille, unter deren Gewicht so mancher zusammenbrechen würde. Sie ist ständig schlecht gelaunt und lebt praktisch hier. Auf dem Weg nach unten überkommt mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Meine Sichtung ist gerade einmal 15 Minuten her und wirklich wohl fühle ich mich nicht, jetzt dort hinunter gehen zu müssen. Das Archiv liegt im UG. Dort unten ist die Beleuchtung wahnsinnig schlecht. Das Gebäude benötigt dringend Renovier arbeiten. Jedoch kümmert sich das Bildungsministerium nicht um solche Dinge. „Um zu lernen benötigt es keinen Palast“. Das Archiv ist jedenfalls keine Wohlfühl-oase. Kurz vor dem letzen Treppenabschnitt mache ich halt und vergewissere das dieses „Etwas“ nicht doch wieder irgendwo ist und mich anstarrt. Auch wenn ich mir dabei dumm vorkomme, ist es meine Angst die mich dazu zwingt. Ich nehme also allen Mut zusammen und gehe die letzen Stufen langsam und vorsichtig hinunter. Das Untergeschoss besteht aus einem langen schmalen Gang und jeweils 4 Türen rechts wie auch 3 Türen links. Die letze Tür rechts ist das Büro von Frau Dremel. Bevor ich das Archiv betrete muss ich mich bei ihr Anmelden und fragen, in welchem Gang den mein benötigtes Buch steht. Mein Klopfen klang wie ein Dumpfer schlag bis er von einem schrillen „Herein!“ unterbrochen wurde. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür, das quietschen war so schrill das ich das Gesicht aus Reflex verzog. Der Raum war durch eine kalte, sehr Helle Lichtröhre beleuchtet. Seitlich schien das Licht aus dem alten, vergitterten Kellerfenster hier rein. --- Fortsetzung folgt Copyright by Spitfirezz Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen